TRUE LOVE
by Riisa-Uchiha
Summary: When Ruby and her friend Esme car breaks down the only choose they have is to walk the rest of the way until they find somewhere. But what they were not expecting was to find Marlette's and two very hot vampires.. Godric/OC, Eric/Esme, Sookie/Bill.
1. Chapter 1 You have got to be kidding me

TRUE LOVE

**_True Blood and Charlaine Harris novels does not belong to me._**

**_Ruby_**_ is **my own** Character and **Esme belongs** to one of my direst friends who **as given me permission** to put her in my story…. =D_

**_Chapter One – You have got to be kidding us!_**

* * *

Beep, Beep…

"_Ugh shut up you stupid alarm clock!"_

I reached over and hit the snooze button; only to hear it go off again _"dam it"_ I grab hold of it and throw it against my bedroom wall. My arm that was holding me up went num and my face met the wooden floor.

"_Owww!" _I cried.

There was a knock at the door I got up from the floor, patted myself down and picked my alarm clock up and went to answer it.

She looked at me and then at my broken clock. _"I'm not even going to ask what happened."_

"_What the stupid thing wouldn't shut up."_ I moaned and rob the back of my head.

She giggled and shock her head "Fare enough, well ill be taking my things to the car knock on the my door when your done."

"_Ooh, okay will do."_ I smiled back,

After she left I closed the door and went into the bathroom, I turned the shower on and walk back out of the room. I opened my suitcase grabbed some shampoo a towel my tooth brush and my carom for my hair. After lying some clothe on the bed, I went back into the bathroom and closed and lock the door.

Sometime after sticking the room with strawberry and villain I finally come out of the shower and rapt the towel around me. I went towards the mirror and begun to brush my teeth and dry my hair. I looked into the mirror my eyes sparkled back at me and my skin was back to being it's normal pale self.

I removed myself from the bathroom and put my short white ribbon lace dress on, with black sandals. My ruby hair was tide with a black ribbon and my face was makeup free. I grad all my belongings and left the key on the bedside stand I walked up to Esme's, and knocked it didn't take her long to answer. She did the same before closing the door behind herself and helped me carry one of my bags down to the car. It was an hour after we left the motel the only time we stopped was for something to eat, petrol.

**Three Hour's Later...**

I opened my bag and closed it after I had found what I was looking for. Our map had different places that were circled in red fell tip.

I looked towards Esme and spoke. "So, where do you want to go next?"

"_Ooh, is it my turn, what's not in red?"_ she looked towards me for slight second and back to the road.

"_Dallas__, Texas, Jackson, Mississippi and Shreveport, Louisiana"_ I looked up from the map to see her famous grain.

"_I knew I should have left Shreveport out."_ I shock my head and place the map back into my bag.

I looked towards her to see her puppy eyes I sighed _"Shreveport It is then."_ She then laughed.

"_Fangtasia here we come!"_ Obsessed or what I thought to myself then started to laugh with her.

"_Ruby, we may have a problem"_ Esme sighed I looked towards her.

"_What's matter?"_ I put my book away that I had been reading.

Before she could say anything, the car suddenly stopped. "That's the problem" She started to hit her head on the starring wheel.

I knew I shouldn't laugh but it was so hard not to, _"Calm down, lets just walk until we found somewhere then we can get help". She looked at me as if I was mad_

"_What about my car?"_

"_Don't worry about your car, ones we find somewhere which we will, then we can come back for it."_

After finally convening her, we took what we needed and she locked up. Esme decided to go the woods way _"Why you chooses the woods ill never know"_ I hit her after a coupler of minutes of missing around we finally saw something.

"_Ooh look at them pretty lights, let's go that way."_ She laughed. I pointed to where I could see them we followed until we came up to a restaurant. _"You have got to be kidding us!"_ I looked at her and then at the name of the restaurant _"Talk about obsessed, wait we are near Bon Temps, so it could be a weird coincidence."_ She looked at me _"Or it could be us."_ She shakes her head and went towards the entrance of the restaurant but stop for me to catch up

_"Here's nothing"_ she looked back at me and nervously opened the door. The sound of country music and people came from inside.

After stepping throw the door the only thing that came out of are mouths were _"Olay crap."_

_"Are you two alright?"_ we looked to the voice I went completely blank and did the stupidest thing, faint. Before everything went blank all I heard was Esme and the voice of Sookie Stackhouse.

* * *

**Please Review** and tell me what you think.. :)  
**_  
A/N Like I said I don't own True Blood or the Charlaine Harris novels._**

**_This is my first story... Sorry if it's short and I'm Sorry but I tried my best to see if there was any spelling's that were wrong if there is some wrong then tell me.. :) _**


	2. Chapter 2 Not again!

_**True Blood and Charlaine Harris novels does not belong to me.**_

**Chapter Two**** – Not again!**

* * *

_"Ooh look at them pretty lights, let's go that way."_ She laughed. I pointed to where I could see them we followed until we came up to a restaurant. _"You have got to be kidding us!"_ I looked at her and then at the name of the restaurant.

"_Talk about obsessed, wait we are near Bon Temps, so it could be a __wired coincidence."_ She looked at me _"Or it could be us."_ She shakes her head and went towards the entrance of the restaurant but stop for me to catch up.

"_Here's nothing"_ she looked back at me and then opened the door. The sound of country music and people talking came from inside.

After stepping throw the door the only thing that came out of are mouths were

"_Holy crap."_

"_Are you two alright?"_ we both looked to the voice. Being Esme she just smiled and acted like everything was alright were I did the stupidest thing and fainted.

******Chapter Two**…..

Before everything went blank all I heard was Esme and the voice of Sookie Stackhouse.

I don't know how long I was out for; I opened my eyes to see myself in the office of the Marlette's Bar and Grill. Trust me faint of all things I have to go and do that in front of everybody because of hearing Sookie Stackhouse voice. Not knowing what I was laying on at the time I lost my balances again and this hit my head on the floor.

"_Owww, why those that always happen to me?"_ thinking of an answer, but not getting anything in return. I rolled on my back and jumped up patted my clothes down again and walked towards the door and opened it.

It didn't take me long to find Esme, I walked towards the booth section where she was sitting. She looked up and smiled at me I just stock my tong out and sat across from her.

"_And all you see is me acting normal and you suddenly fainting."_ She smirked as she said it.

I just shrugged _"What! It's not my fault, it's not everyday you see fan fiction characters you know."_ I looked away facing the bar and then seeing someone in front of us.

"_I see you're awake, you give us all quite a scare there" _I looked up towards the voice.

_I'm sorry; I don't know what got over me." _I laughed.

"_Does nothing to __apologies, ooh by the way I'm Sookie Stackhouse"_ She smiled showing the gip in her tooth.

Esme was the one to talk this time _"It's a __pleasure__ to meet you, I'm Esme Jones and there light headed one is Ruby Smith"_ I kick her under the table to hear a laugh from Sookie.

I smiled _"We are both from New York, but those a problem. Are car broke down on us a mile from here we had to walk it just to find this place."_

"_Ooh, that's a shame." _she looked at us with a worried face. _"Well then you can stay with me until you car gets fixed." _

"_Ooh, do you not mind?"_ I looked at Esme and then back to Sookie

"_I don't mind one bit, and I can't let you go finding somewhere to stay after what just happened." _She gives me a worried but serious look.

I smiled and we both said thank you... She gives us her famous Sookie smile and asked if we wanted anything. After ordering she left to go and get our drinks.

It had been sometime since Sookie had brought our food; Sam Marlette came towards our table and smiled at me. _"I hope everything is alright, after the incident?"_

_"Ooh, don't worry about me, I must have been hungry." _I smiled at me, he nodded and walked away.

I looked towards Esme_ "All I can hear from his thoughts is different kind of animals."_ She looked at me strangely and laughed.

_"What do you expect since his a shape shifter after all."_ she whispered so only I could hear her.

I nodded _"True, what can you sense?"_ I looked around the room. She smiled "Four vampires are coming here, Right. About. Now. She smiled as the door opened to revile, Bill and Tall hot and blond Eric, the adorable but good looking Godric and last but not lest Pam.

They went past our table, Eric and Pam doing what they good at smirked as they went past our table. I opened my thoughts again and listen to what everyone was thinking.

_"Everything was going well until they came!"  
"That blonde hot!"  
"What did Sookie Stackhouse ever see in the him ill never know"_

_"God, they even hotter in person,"_ Esme grinned at me and looked towards their table I giggled.

_"His noticed you're looking at him."_ I said without needing to look to know. I returned the smirk back to her, her face went red but went back to normal after she kicked me under the table.

I throw one of my French fries at her and stock my tong out. I got up from my place and walked towards the kitchen, which meant having to go towards there table. As I walked past I felt a pear of eyes on me I listened to the thought of them eyes.

_"Hon så vacker." **(She so beautiful)**_ My cheeks went into a roses red. I then went face first into the floor. "This is so not my day." I shock my head trust me not pay attention. I was then standing up my face went even redder when I sow who had helped me.

_"Thank you."_ I said looking into his eyes.

_"It's not a problem"_ he gives me one of his small smiles. Everything in the room began to spin, not again I thought to myself but after thinking everything went blank yet again. But this time I  
didn't hit the floor.

* * *

**Please Review** and tell me what you think.. :)  
_  
A/N Like I said I don't own True Blood or the Charlaine Harris novels._

:) Swedish (: Right for the next chapter will be out at the end of this week going on to the weekend.. Sorry... Reason for since I have college, and I have more hours there I'm always getting home late... ¬¬ Which is a pain... :( So ill get it up as soon as I can.. Sorry.. :')


	3. Chapter 3 Why isn't this Fangtasia…

_**True Blood and Charlaine Harris novels does not belong to me.**_

**Chapter Three – Why isn't this ****Fangtasia****…**

**

* * *

**_"Thank you."_ I said looking into his eyes.

_"It's not a problem"_ he gives me one of his small smiles. Everything in the room began to spin, not again I thought to myself but after thinking everything went blank yet again. But this time I didn't hit the floor.

**Chapter Three….  
**

_"Why me?"_

And that's how I felt, my mind reputed the last words that I had read to it's self over and over again.

"_You could always write to them,"_ A voice came from the front sit that I was behind.

I stopped thinking about the book but didn't make eye contact. I just spoke. _"No one, writes anymore mum."_

"_I don't even know why we had to move to begin with!"_ I said as I placed a peace of cardboard in the middle of the page and closed it. I put the book back into my bag and looked up to see her facing me still. I give her an upset look and looked towards the window to see nothing but darkness.

This time my father was the one to speck _"Rubin Marie Jane Smith, we have been though this. Don't speck to your mother like that"_

I didn't bother to look his way; I let the tears escape my eyes. _"Yeah well it's true; you never thought to ask if any of us wanted to move!"_ I said as I robed my eyes. _"RUBIN THAT IS ENOUGH"_ After sometime of not taking I looked back in the car, on my left hand side my little brother James; was playing on his Ds, my dad was driving and my mum was reading her book.

It had been a month, since I had found out that we where moving from the sunny beaches of California to Louisiana, New Orleans. I remembered after finding out that I didn't speck to any of them for a week. For James it was going to be fun, seeing new place, a new house and new friends. But what he didn't think was that once you leave your life that you had you can never get it back.

The reason for the big move was because our father wanted a change; he wanted to move to a small part of the U.S.A. But never asked if we liked the idea, then again mum never said anything she just agreed with him and like I said my brother was way too young to understand. I think I was the only one who didn't like this idea; I had lost cont on how many times I had asked my mum she just told me that it was for the best. I could never understand why she always agreed with him.

It had begun to rain. Dad had to slow down his driving and turn on the windshield wipers. After sometime the rain drops got bigger making my dad have to grip the steering wheel tightly with both hands. Sometime later he turned off the main road, on to a narrow road then all of a sudden the air bags were blown.

_"Ruby, please don't die!"_ I tried to look towards the crying voice but I couldn't move my head. I tried to speak but my voice was a whisper a tear fell down my cheeks everything then went blank.

* * *

All of a sudden my eyes re-opened. I looked around to see that I was not in Merlotte's anymore and that I was in a red and black room.

_"Well looks like sleeping beauty as finally awaken."_ I sat up to see Pam looking right towards me.

She smirked and went into the back.

I removed I swung my feet off the table and sat on the edge. _"Ruby, you're awake"_ Sookie came walking in with Bill and Esme she walked towards me and give me a hug.

I shock my head _"I must have hit my head really bad for me to faint again."_ I laughed

_"Or it could have been Godric,"_ Esme smirked at me as she walked up to me.

Sookie giggled, _"You can't say much"_ I laughed

_"Now ladies no fating because of me"_ Eric came in with a smirk Godric was looking right at me with a smile he never really used.

_"Ooh, don't worry I wasn't, but I can't say that for my friend over here."_ I smirked at Esme and then at Eric

He laughed "Well for someone who fainted into my maker's arms I can assure you know your words!"

"_Why thank you" I laughed._

"Well if you don't mind; but I would like it if my costumers are able to come in" He said as he walked towards his throne. The places soon got full with Vampires and Fangbangers I sat at the bar with Esme talking about random things.

_"So, what happened with the car?" _I took a sip of my drink  
_  
"Eric said he would get it fixed for me" She looked towards Eric then back to me._

_I give her a looked "Yes and what does he get in-return from doing that?" I smirked after saying it._

She smirked back at me. _"You're not going to get it out of me_". She then got up from her sit. "_Just going lady's room mind my drink" _she smiled and walked away from me, before I could say something back.

_"Do you not mind if I sit next to you?"_ A voice came from behind me. I looked up and smiled.

_"No I don't mind one bit, Godric." He sat on their sit where Esme sat. He looked down at my empty glass drink._

_"Would you care for another drink?"_ He asked, his eyes looked right into mine like he was looking into my very soul. I looked down at my glass and then back him and smiled.

_"Sure, thanks, Southern comforts."_ He nodded at me and looked at the bar tender.

After I got my drink he begin to ask me different kinds if things. Like where I came from or childhood.

_"Well, I was born in California; when I was eight and my brother was five my father decides to move to Louisiana, New Orleans. But our car crash killing everyone except me I had to spend six months in hospital and soon after moved to New York to live with my Uncle and Ante. They their only family I had left and that's were I meet Esme."_ I smiled and looked towards the room I let my shields fall to listen to what people were thinking.

* * *

_"I want to go up to him but I'm to scared"_

_"Is that Eric's maker?"_

_"Them followership of the sun people should be here by now."_

* * *

I was brought out of listen to people and looked back towards Godric. _"I'm sorry for your family. He looked at me with sadden eyes._

_"Godric, please listen but those a person in hear who works for the followership of the sun. H__e said something like they should be here by now. _He looked at me and then at Eric he must have heard me because he was right near us.

_The only way you would know that is if you're able to read minds like Sookie." _He gave me a serious look until his head short towards the clubs front doors as they flow open.

* * *

**Please Review** and tell me what you think.. :)  
**_  
A/N Like I said I don't own True Blood or the Charlaine Harris novels._**

**Well here's Chapter three... =D Did some idea's at college then wrote them on here... :) easy for me to have it done quicker...**


	4. Chapter 4 Is This For Real?

_**True Blood and Charlaine Harris novels does not belong to me.**_

Chapter Four – Is This For Real?

* * *

"I want to go up to him but I'm too scared"

"Is that Eric's maker?"

"Them followership of the sun people should be here by now.

I was brought out of listen to people and looked back towards Godric. _"I'm sorry for your family. He looked at me with sadden eyes._

_"Godric, please listen but those a person in hear who works for the followership of the sun. He said something like they should be here by now. _He looked at me and then at Eric he must have heard me because he was right near us.

_The only way you would know that is if you're able to read minds like Sookie." _He gave me a serious look until his head short towards the clubs front doors as they flow open****

Chapter Four….

There was a loud bang everyone started to scream and run. Eric picked up Esme and ran with Pam, Bill had Sookie and Godric had picked me up and quickly reach up to the others.

It didn't take us long to get to Sookie house, Godric had placed me down outside the house. I moved away from him and went towards Sookie and Esme but I could tell they were looking at me.

_"Yes, I'm able to read minds like Sookie. But I didn't get them the way she did."_ I looked right into their eyes and spoke again.

_"What I said about my family is true, they did die in a car crash and I lived but I didn't get out of staying a live for free. After I had awoken in hospital strange things started to happen to me. I was able to hear what the doctors and nauseas were thinking._

_I then started having dreams that where not my own but somebody else's and seeing their future and their past. Whenever somebody feels happy, sad, pain, angry I'm able to feel it even though Sookie is only able to read humans thoughts. I'm able to read vampires as well." _I looked away from them.

_"Well, she saved us from the __followership of the sun" _Bill was the one to speak before anyone else.

_"Yes, but can we really trust her?" _Pam looked towards me with a smirked.

Eric was then in front of me. _"Read my mind?" _Was all that came from his mouth?

_"Eric"  
_

"_Sookie" _I looked towards Bill to see him annoyed I then turned my attention to Sookie and Eric.

Sookie came in front of me and him he looked at me then at Sookie. _"Stay out of this Sookie" _he ordered her moved her to the side and then moved even closer to me and ordered me to read his mind.

I looked towards Sookie, her eyes looked worried but she smiled at me I closed my eyes and blocked everything out for a few minutes. I then re-opened them.

_

* * *

"Dam you Eric"_

_"Ruby…. Ooh Ruby... Laugh dam it I know you can hear me!"_

_"__Filius meus__vivax__istum__ite__mirum__erit__ex__iure__si__se"__. (My child is too stubborn to let this go; it will be amazing if she out rights him.)_

_"Boring, Broing, Boring."_

_"What if she is telling the truth, she can't find out about the plan that the queen as for Sookie. And that I don't really love her"._

_"Bill is gay!"_

* * *

I was giggleing so hard that I was on the floor with tears coming from my eyes. Esme just laughed they all looked at me as if I was crazy.

_"I'm,so sorry I don't know what got over me, ooh Eric by the way I know he his." _I rob my eyes and smiled at everyone.

Eric looked at me for some time before he smirked _"My mind was not the only thing you read" He smirked even more I turned away and blushed. "Well it's not easay when everyone is thinking at the same time" I stoke my tong out at Eric and got up_

_"Now do you believe me." _I looked up towards Eric. He looked down at me_. _And then at Godric. I looked his way to meet eyes with Godric he smiled at me and nodded at Eric.

Bill went in with Sookie Esme said her byes to Pam and smirked at Eric._ "Eric" _He looked towards me. I walked up to him and whispered _"Maybe you should find out what Bill is really doing. _I smiled and walked towards the door but before I could go up the steps a cold hand grab my own.

"_When will I be able to see you again?"_ I looked towards the voice.

_"What about tomorrow?" _I smiled he kissed my hand and nodded._ "Ill pick you up as soon as the sun as vanished". _I smiled they were then gone into fine air. I went up the steps as I was about to open the door it opened for me I looked up to see Bill looking at me. He give me a looked that meant he knew I heard him I smirked at him and walked pasted into the house.

I went into the front room to be greeted by Sookie and Esme laughing _"Ruby as a date!"_ I blushed and looked at them _"You have been spaying on me?"_ They laughed louder I then thought to myself thank god she don't have neighbours.

_"Sookie I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my gifts" I sat on one of the chairs and looked down to the floor feeling a bit ashamed of myself._

_Ruby does nothing to be sorry for" _She walked up to me and went down to my level._ "You got them in the worst way anyone could get something. So I can't blame you for not saying anything" _she got up and walked towards the stairs.

"_I have got a room ready for both of you."_ we both looked towards her and smiled.

**Upstairs…  
**  
_"I think we need some sleep after what day we had."_ Esme laughed and went towards her room. We both had our own bedroom I went into the room were I would be staying and smiled at Sookie.

_"Thank you."  
_  
_"Well I wasn't going to let you both stay in a motel room. And if I didn't then Eric was going to make you stay at His house."_ She smiled at me.

"Well, I'm still thankful" She just smiled and went towards Esme room to check on her. I went into the bathroom to have a shower and brush my teeth. After I was finished I went to say goodnight to Esme and Sookie and off to bed I went.

* * *

My eyes opened to a blue sky no one speck of cloud was in sight. I was lying on a blanket that was placed over grass I lifted myself up and looked around. Everywhere I looked was green and on top of that was coved with every colour; Yellow, Pink, Purple, Gold, Sliver, Red, Blue, Dark Green, Orange, Brown, White and even Black. The sky was more beautiful then I had ever seen it before I was soon brought out of my trances to hear a voice I never thought I would hear again or really soon.

_"Ruby, you came to play"_ I looked towards knowing that this was not real and that I was dreaming my eyes soon filed with tears.  
_"James?" was all that came out of my mouth._

He ran up to me and give me a hug, it felt so real he back up and give me an hand to help me up from the ground he used his smile that I never thought I would see again and ran towards where he had come from signing me to follower him. Before I begun to move I thought to myself for some time.

"Is it just me or I'm going crazy, is this for real?" I knew I wouldn't get an answers back so I begin to walk the way James had gone.

After finally catching up to him we stood in front of a white house he walked up to the door and opened it he walked in and waited until I followed after he closed the door he shouted the two names I knew were going to be said very soon.

"_Yes James" _I voice came from enough room I looked towards that voice to see my mother looking right at me a tear left my eye she walked up to me with tears that fell from her own eyes. Soon my dad's voice was heard he came from upstairs but suddenly froze in his foot steps.

_"Ruby looked at you. My baby girls all grown up."_ He smiled and hugged me as soon as he reached me.

_"Ooh, please tell me you're not dead?"_ I looked at my mother and laughed.

_"No, not that I know of"_ she sighed a breath of relive.

_"That's good to know"_ they both said and smiled.

_"How long as it been?"_ my father asked.

_"13 years"_ I looked around the room. _"Uncle and Ante looked after me after I had recovered from my injuries. Now I'm travelling with my friend Esme I met when I was younger."_ I give them my old smile.

_"Ooh we knew and it seems you both seem to have an interest in two vampires."_ My mother smirked at me.

_"She what?"_ my father went red in the faces with anger. I laughed and give my mum thanks a lot looked. She just smiled _"Ooh stop your worrying she old enough to know what's right and wrong, but it seems you have go back now"_ I stopped smiling

_"But I"_ I was unable to finish what I was about to say _"No buts, Ruby you have to wake up and carry on with your life. We glad to see you grown up into a beautiful woman but don't you go dying young on us."_ They hugged me I looked towards James he smiled and give me a big hug before everything and everyone around me vanished.

* * *

My short open to the sun shining throw the window. I looked around the room and shock. _"Well I meant as well get up since I know I won't get back sleep."_ I sighed with annoyed expression.

I removed the bed sheet cover off of me and jumped out of bed not daring to lose my balances and head but myself with the floor what I seemed to be doing very often. I was soon brought out of my thoughts to ear a scream come from downstairs not giving myself time to think I rain downstairs to see Sookie Esme hiding behind the couch. I give them both a crazy look.

_"What are two possibly watching in the morning to make you both scream?"_ They Sookie just pointed at the television area.

_"You can't miss it, it bloody huge!"_

I came into the room and went a bit closer to whatever the thing was I then jumped back a bit to see that it was not on the telly that scared them it was a lager snake that was lying in front of the screen on the floor. I just froze it then begun to move closer Esme and Sookie screamed louder grab hold of me and ran out the front door.

_"Seriously_,_ when can we go back in I need get changed and I'm hungry?" _Esme looked though the window to see it still in the front room.

_"Well go a head if you want to be the snake's snack" _she didn't bother to looked at me only throw her hands in the air as she spoke.

I sighed and looked towards my watch to see 6:00pm written in big black words. _"You guys do know it's like six pm, and we still out here."_ This had to be one of the craziest days I had ever had being stock outside because of dam wild snake.

_"Ruby, you know your date is tonight with Godric right, don't tell me you forgot already?"_ I looked towards Esme and Sookie saying yeah I'm going forget something so important. I then looked back at were sun was stood. It was near to dark and Godric was going to be here any minute.

_"Awh they waited outside for us, they must have missed us" _We looked towards the voice Eric smirked at us all, Godric came from behind with a bunch of roses in his hand he looked towards me and what I was wearing he then give off a sad smile.

I got up from the steps and went towards Eric, _"Eric will you be so kind to get rid of a dam snake that don't seem to want me to get ready for my date?" _I give him the annoyed look.

_"What's in if for me?" He gives me a raised eyebrow._

_"Esme" _was the only words that came from my mouth he was then gone.

* * *

**Please Review** and tell me what you think.. :)  
**_  
A/N Like I said I don't own True Blood or the Charlaine Harris novels._**

Chapter four is here... :)


	5. Chapter 5  History Date

_**True Blood and Charlaine Harris novels dose not belong to me.**_

Chapter Five - History Date…

* * *

I got up from the steps and went towards Eric, _"Eric will you be so kind to get rid of a dam snake that don't seem to want me to get ready for my date?" _I give him the annoyed look.

_"What's in if for me?" He gives me a raised eyebrow._

_"Esme" _was the only words that came from my mouth he was then gone.****

* * *

Chapter Five…

I looked towards Godric and smiled I then looked towards Esme and smirked.

"_You have less then two seconds to start running."_ She gives me a confused looked.

"_Why, what did you two talk about?"_ My smirked didn't leave my face "Well I asked him to get rid of the snake and he asked me what was in it for him. I just said you so now his expecting to have you after his got the snake out of the house."

God if looks could kill I would be dead on the floor. Sookie giggled to herself. _"Ooh ill get you back just you wait."_ Suddenly her gale went to a smirked. Eric was then beside her he held the snake in his right hand. He smirked at me then words Esme I ran past them into the house to get ready.

After I had finished I came out of the house to have Godric standing near the steps. He smiled at me and kissed my hand a blushed appeared on my face he smiled at me and handed me their red roses that he had before.

After getting back to my normal self I smiled _"Sorry for not being ready for when you came."_ I said as I looked towards a smirked Esme and Eric I give them a look and back to Godric.

"_Have fun on your date Ruby"_ I smiled at Sookie and Esme just waved.

Godric then picked me up in a bride style and told me to close my eyes which I did. I then felt the fresh air go through me it then suddenly stops. He put me down me not knowing at the time I felt soft sand cover must of my feet. I opened my eyes to see us both standing on a white sanded beach.

"_Wow, it's so beautiful, were in Sweden right?"_ I looked from the sea towards Godric his face looked shocked but went back to normal he smiled and nodded.

"_How did you know?" _His voice sounded so amazed.

I laughed "_Godric those more to me then met the eye."_

I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek _"If you want I could tell you some of my history."_ I looked down towards my feet amazed of how much sand could really cover my feet. I then looked up to his reply back.

"_I would love to hear"_ He smiled back at me and lead me to a place were we could sit.

"_Well here goes, you know I was born in California and what happened to my family my dad came from New York. But my mother was not American she was born in Sweden and was able to speck Swedish, Latin, German and English. Her dad was Latin and her mum was Swedish. My mum taught me to speak Swedish and Latin I learned to speak Spanish, French and Japanese on my own. _

_My mums side started from a long lean of Vikings, my mum's mum her dad had their surname Northman. But after she got married her lasted named changed to my granddads name. My grandma pasted away after giving birth to my mum. She was raised in Sweden until she was ten she then got moved to New York where she met my dad. Soon after them both finished school they got married and moved to California._

_Three years later I was born on December 21__st__ 1989. I was born when they were on holiday in Sweden seeing my granddad. They stayed there for sometime until they decided to leave to go back home. But two years later before my brother was born I had to be rushed to hospital because I had stopped breathing all of a sudden. I was in hospital for a week I was then able to come home._

_Six years later the accident happened; after spending six months in hospital I was able to come out. I moved to New York to live with my dad's sister and my cousin Esme, since my mother was an only child. Esme was the one to help me with my new life and now here I'm talking to you." _I looked towards Godric his eyes met mine he smiled at me I felt him squeeze me hand.

He then removed his hand from mine and went into his pocket. His had soon appeared with a small red box. He handed it me I looked at him for sometime then down at the box. _"You didn't need to" _I blushed, he just shock his head and told me to open it. I smiled opened it very slowly to revile a sliver chin written in another langrage.

"_Amica" (My Love) _I read out

"_Etiam amor"_ (_Yes, my love) _I looked towards him to see that his face was very close to my own.

"_Sis mea" (Please be mine) _after he had spoke them words he kissed my full on. I felt my stomach turn upside down with butterfly's I also felt he smirked. I put both my arms around his neck; after sometime he stopped the kiss to let me get my breath back.

_I then pushed him to floor "__Non indiges__emere__amor"_ (You don't need to buy my love) I was then turned to have him on top of me. _"Ill__assumenda est__igitur__etiam__a"_ (Ill take that as a yes then) he then kissed me again. I then broke away to ask him an question.

"_I was just wondering but what about your past?" _he looked down into my eyes with different feelings. I then felt a bit mean for asking. _"Sorry Godric, you don't need to tell me." _ I looked away towards the sea. _"No ruby you told me your past. Now I will tell you mine." _I looked back at him and kissed him on his lips. _"We can't now the suns coming up."_ He looked away from me to see the ocean lighting up.

* * *

**Please Review** and tell me what you think.. :)  
**_  
A/N Like I said I don't own True Blood or the Charlaine Harris novels._**

It don't seem long since I last posted Chapter Four... ^_^;_ Well anyway sorry if it's short but my internet is being shit. ¬¬ And I've had to go hospital this week so I've been unable to come up with any ideas. lol Sorry again Ooh as you can tell Ruby say sorry a lot because she get's it from me... lol I will write a better Chapter next week... =D_


	6. Chapter 6 Part two

**True Blood and Charlaine Harris novels do not belong to me.**

Chapter Six - History Date - Part Two…

* * *

I then pushed him to floor "_Non indiges__emere__amor"_ (You don't need to buy my love) I was then turned to have him on top of me. _"Ill__assumenda est__igitur__etiam__a"_ (Ill take that as a yes then) he then kissed me again. I then broke away to ask him an question.__

"I was just wondering but what about your past?" he looked down into my eyes with different feelings. I then felt a bit mean for asking. _"Sorry Godric, you don't need to tell me." _ I looked away towards the sea. _"No ruby you told me your past. Now I will tell you mine." _I looked back at him and kissed him on his lips. _"We can't now the suns coming up."_ He looked away from me to see the ocean lighting up.  
**

* * *

  
Chapter Six…**

He got off of me and helps me up. **"**_You won't be able to make it back to __Fangtasia__ if you take me back to Sookie's first." _I said as I patted sand off of me I then heard Godric talking I looked up to see him using his mobile I then thought to myself Eric.

_"There is a place near by that we can go to." _He put his phone back into his pocket. He was then near me _"I will have to carry you there" _He picked me up and we were soon off. We could tell that the sun was nearly up, Godric had smoke coming from him we then handed up near a house that looked normal on the outside but had black windows in the place of normal clear ones. Godric rushed us inside closing the door before the sun could finally reach us. He placed me down and got his cell phone out of his pocket to phone Eric.

Even though their house looked normal on the outside, the inside was a different story. It was a lot bigger on the inside then it looked on the outside the place was covered in black/red wallpaper that looked expensive. The things inside looked also expensive and old at the same time. I was then brought out of my thoughts to have two arms rip around me and a voice.

_"You need to rest." _I yond and some how after he said them words. My world went blank.

I woke up to the sound of my phone; I didn't both to open my eyes I just got it from my pocket and I opened it and answered with a sleepy hello.

_"Where are you?" _The other side asked.

I opened my eyes and sat up _"In Sweden, Esme"_

"Sweden!" I took the phone away from my ear after been deafened by the other lane.__

"Yes Sweden, me and Godric our in a house with sun pretention. Why where are you?" I asked removing the covers from me that I had been placed over me. __

I'm at _Marlette__'s with Sookie and the others, you coming back tonight."_

"Awh, do you really miss me?, and yeah I should be"

"Ooh no I don't miss you, Sookie does but I don't" I could tell she was smirking on the other end.

"Yeah, yeah sure you don't, well I'm going now ill text you when I'm coming back"

"Sure I do, okay ill see you when you come back." The line went dead. I put my phone back into my pocket and looked to the other side of the bed to see Godric asleep in his dead form.

I smiled to myself and got up. Even though the windows were coved I was still able to see were everything was in the room. I moved towards a door and opened it I then thought to myself with a smirked "lucky choose" I went into the room that the door lead to and closed it behind me. The bathroom seemed to have Swedish style to it.

* * *

I had stayed in there for sometime; after I had come out I went outside of the room. I had easily found the stairs and made my way into what looked like the front room. The room was coved in different kinds of painters some looked like they were from a long time ago were the others looked like they were just made. I turned round to see Godric in what seemed to be different clothing from what he was wearing yesterday. His face didn't show any emotions but his eyes were right on me. He was then in front of me.

_"Godric don't you need to rest?" _My eyes didn't leave his. 

_"I'm over 2,000 years old, and a human of the age of 21 is telling me what to do" _He smirked at me and kissed my cheek.

I was taken back from the words he had said. But shock it off and laughed_ "Ooh sorry I forgot about you being older then me, even though you have a body of a 15 year old boy." _I laughedand smirked back at him.

His smirk didn't leave his face, _"It has been a long time since a human as spoken to me in that." _He smiled and laid us to a chairto sat on. "_I don't need much sleep amica. And since you asked me about my past, I will tell you now before we go back."_

_"You don't need to tell me if you don't want." _I smiled showing him that I was not really bothered.

_"No, you past got me thinking; you said something about your mother's side came from a long line of Vikings. Were your great grandfather, her grandfather had the last name of Northman."_

_"Who told you about that since you family dead in a car crash? You see my child's last name is Northman, but all of his family we killed so how is it possible for you to be a lost relative to him."_

_"My grandfather is still alive he still lives in Sweden in his house. I went to visited him a couple of mouths ago. Well a couple of days of being there he decided to tell me all of this."_ I stopped and think for through second and then went back to talking._ "He showed me old photos of my mother's family past and the family tree._

_Their first lane of names were Vidar and his wife Frida they had two son's Ulfrik and Loke seeing that Ulfrik was the oldest he was made Viking chieftain possibly also know as a Jarl. He then married Astrid were then Eric was born. Loke was over seas at the time so whenever Eric's family was killed he was not their. His wife Ingrid had give birth to a boy and girl so his son Alex carried on the family last name Northman until now." _I stopped and looked up. 

_"So, that explains things, would you not mind me telling Eric this?" and I promised to tell you my past so here it is." _His eyes went back two his normal look.

_"No I don't mind just make sure I'm not their when you tell him and you can start anytime you want." _I smiled.

* * *

He gives me why look but it then back to his normal face. _"I was born approximately 134 B.C. in the barbarian age of the Roman Empire. My ancient is Germanic form of Anglo-Saxon that is long forgotten. My family was very poor my mother had dead after giving birth to me, my father was the chief of the village. Before my five birthday came my village was attacked and nearly everyone was killed. The ones that were left alive were made into slavers seeing that I'm here I was one. I spent eight years chained to a wall but when I turned 13 I became a man and was forced to learn to fight my tattoos our signs of me becoming a man and killing people. At the aged of 15 I was turned into a vampire._

_My maker Oscar was a very rich man, and had seen me fighting. He told me before he had changed me that he was impressed by the way I fought and that he could get me out slavery and give me the power to revenge myself for what the humans had put me through all my live. Well I agreed and then three nights later I awoke in a hole my maker taught me everything he knew he let me kill as many people as I had wanted and when right time had came he set me free. A thousand years later I spent most of my time killing humans as a sport I lived in the wilder as a savage, after travelling the north to Scandinavia. After being Scandinavia I sow Eric fighting on the battlefield he impressed me with his battle skills and since he was on his death bed I offered him immortality. We travelled together for a lot of centuries in 1905 Eric met Pamela he offered her their same and she was happily to take him up on his offer. We stayed together until the end of world war two were we went or ways and became sheriff in two different arrears."_ If it could happen my mouth would be touch the ground. His eyes had saddened.  
_  
"Don't start looking sad because of who many you killed, and before you say I killed a lot for no reason then I will hit you. You did it because of what you went though from live and how long as it been since you last killed?" _ I give him a serious looked.

He looked impressed with the way I spoke to him _"300 years ago." "See you been like that since then and you can't get over what you did. You may be a vampire and you may have killed but humans or not angles they killed as much as you. Look at jack the Ripper he got away and he killed. And there was more before and after him." _I smiled at him not really bothered that I was sticking up to a vampire who was aged 2000 year old.__

"No wonder I want you to be mine" He kissed me and pulled me into a hug _I've some fresh clothes for you of Pamela I hope you don't mind wearing them." I smiled and nodded. "Why is time to go home?"_

"In an hour and the sun will be gone" He smiled back at me and took me back upstairs to give me my clothing. We had landed right in front of Sookie house I hugged him and kissed him _"That was the best date ever. Thank you for taking me though." _He kissed my hand and walked me to the door. I opened it and walked it letting Godric come in I then went into the front room to see Eric sitting at the chair he eyed me up and down and give off a smirked

* * *

**Please Review** and tell me what you think.. :)  
**_  
A/N Like I said I don't own True Blood or the Charlaine Harris novels._**_****_

One day early =D I thought I would finish it now. Since I got a week off college for doing god knows what to my leg... ¬¬ I do a lot of damage to myself lol But I hope it's okay… ^_^ 


	7. Chapter 7 And the day begins with a bang

**True Blood and Charlaine Harris novels do not belong to me.**

Chapter Seven… And the day begins with a bang, but with a special give to go with it…__

* * *

_"In an hour and the sun will be gone" _He smiled back at me and took me back upstairs to give me my clothing. We had landed right in front of Sookie house I hugged him and kissed him.

"_That was the best date ever. Thank you for taking me though."_

He kissed my hand and walked me to the door. I opened it and walked it letting Godric come in I then went into the front room to see Eric sitting at the chair he eyed me up and down and give off a smirked****

* * *

**Chapter Seven…..**__

"I must say you go well with this kind of clothing." He got up and walked towards Godric.

"_You wanted to talk to me Godric?" _He asked him.

"_Yes I have some news to tell you when we get back to __Fangtasia." He smiled at me they were then gone._

Morning…

"_So did you both do it?" _Esme asked with a smirked as she entered the kitchen. She got a bowl and poured some cereal in it she then sat on the other side of the kitchen table and begin to eat.

I looked up from reading the newspaper. _"Esme did I ever tell you that your mind is dirty." _I answered her, her smirked didn't leave her face _"So ill take it as a yes then?"_

I shock my head _"No"_ I closed the newspaper and placed it on the kitchen table. I got up from my sit and went towards the fridge to get a drink of orange juice. I turned around to looked at her "_We didn't do anything; apart from tell each others past. He gives me a sliver nickels with Latin words imprinted on it." _I smiled before putting the glass of orange to my mouth.

"_Awhm my baby cousin is in love." _She looked from knowing I would give her an evil gale.

"_Your only two years older then me"_ I corrected her with a frown she then said something again _"Not wanting to change the subject but were Sookie?"_

"_She as worked today, she said to meet there before the sun goes down. So we have the house to our self, but we can't throw a party Sookie words." I smiled at Esme seeing her pull a face. I then went to the sink to clean the glass that I had used. "I'm going to go and have shower." _I smiled.

"_Well since I can't plan any party. I will be in the back sun bathing." _I moved from the sink and headed towards the stairs. It did take me long to have a shower I had just had put on clean set of clothing. My hair was tide up in tow ponytails my face plan. I was about to leave the bedroom to join Esme when all of a sudden I heard a loud bang.

"_Ruby, come down here quick!"_I head Esme shout from downstairs with an happy voice, I removed myself from the room and went to see what the nose was.

I came downstairs to see the door wide open with; I looked outside to see Esme hugging her car.

"_Ooh god I've missed you" _She said as she was still hugging the car.I laughed at her, I then noticed something.

"_Esme does something inside it?" _She looked at me then inside the car; she opened it to revile a box saying her name. She picked it up and placed it onto the front of the car after closing the car door.

We picked inside to see a black dress, with a card on top of it saying her name in fancy lettering. I smirked at her as she blushed.

"_Well it looks like someone's got a date" _I said thinking to myself pay back time.

"_What does it say?" I asked her._

"_He wants to take me out tonight, it say to be ready for 9:00 as he is picking me up here." _She looked at me with a faces that looked like a tomato. She got hold of the books and carried it inside to her room; I followed behind her and closed the front door, finding a broken plant pot on the floor.

"_Whatever did a plant pot do to you" _I shouted up to her, to get a laugh back in return. My phone then rang.

"_Hello, Sookie"_ I said not needing to look into at the name of the caller.

"_Hiya, Ruby if it's not to much trouble could you come and help at Merlotte's, Sam needs another waitress?" _I looked up to see what time it was.

"_Sure, I don't mind, Esme going on a date anyway. I come now if you want?" _I asked as I want upstairs to get somethings.

"_Ooh yes that would be great if you did. Wait is she, who with?" _I smiled to myself.

"Ill tells you when I get there" I said.

I heard her moan but then she said okay and hung up I went out of my room and into Esme's.

_"Esme, I going to Merlotte's to help out" _She looked towards me with a smile and nodded.

_"Goodluck for your date with Eric." _I walked up to her and hugged her I then left her in her room, walked downstairs and made my way to Merotte's. And I thought of about calling for a taxes, but then thought no since it was a nice day I would walked, but hope to god I wouln't get lost.

* * *

**Please Review** and tell me what you think.. :)  
_  
A/N Like I said I don't own True Blood or the Charlaine Harris novels._

I'm , sorry for the late and I mean late chapter.. _ please forgive me... :) And I'm sorry if it's rubbish... hehe but my mind is not working at all... :)


	8. Chapter 8  First day of work

**True Blood series and Charlaine Harris novels do not belong to me. **

* * *

Okay….. Here goes, I'm so, so sorry for not up dating, I really am.

There reasons:

My internet is driving me crazy.

The next being that I've had to go to the doctors and hospital, so many times, to find out that I need to have an Operation, because of having Gallstones.

My third one being college work.

Well I'm really sorry again, but here is Chapter Eight….

* * *

Chapter Eight… First day of work and this happens...

* * *

"_Whatever did a plant pot do to you?"_ I shouted up to her, to get a laugh back in return. My phone then rang.

"_Hello, Sookie"_ I said not needing to look at the name of the caller.

"_Hiya, Ruby if it's not to much trouble could you come and help at Merlotte's, Sam needs another waitress?"_ I looked up to see what time it was.

"_Sure, I don't mind, Esme going on a date anyway. I'll come now if you want?"_ I asked as I want upstairs to get something's.

"_Ooh yes that would be great if you did. Wait is she, who with?"_ I smiled to myself.

"_I'll tell you when I get there"_ I said.

I heard her moan but then she said okay and hung up I went out of my room and into Esme's.

"_Esme, I'm going to Merlotte's to help out"_ She looked towards me with a smile and nodded.

"_Goodluck for your day with Eric"_ I walked up to her and hugged her I then left her in her room, walked downstairs, and made my way to Merlotte's. At first I thought of getting a taxes there, but then thought no since it was a nice day, I would walked, but hope to god I wouldn't get lost.

* * *

Chapter Eight….

I was never a really great fan of woods or forest, but seeing Sookie's house shrouded by tress I had no choose. It had been three hours since I had got to Merlotte's; I had been set to waiter one half of the room seeing that the other half was Sookie's.

When my side was not busy, I spent most of my free time getting to Lafayette and Tara, Even though I already knew them. As I was working here for some time I had been given the uniform to wear for seeing that Sam had given me the job. After some time I went right back to work, I waited everyone and give the orders to Lafayette; I then went to a group of guys who had just sat down at a table on my side. Sookie give me a warning looked as she walked past me.

"_Hello, boys what can I get you?" _I smiled as I put my pen to my notepad.

"_I wouldn't mind some of you" _They all laughed, I didn't look at him but kept smiling at them all, and asked the same question again.

"_What can I get you, all?" _I said in my normal tone.

"Didn't you hear me, I want you!" I looked away from the others and right at him, but still kept the smile on my lips.

"_I'm sorry, but last time I checked I was not on the menu. So please what can I get you what doesn't evolve waiters?" _ I smiled back at him and then went back to looking at the others, to ask them yet again what they wanted, but before I could, my arm had been pulled making me fall forwards.

"_Now listen her missy, I don't like when women talked to me in that kind of manner." He smirked at me._

_I then hit him across the face suddenly the room went silent, I then whispered so only he could hear. _

"_No, why don't you listen, for one in your life, I don't listen to men who think they can order woman around. So James, why don't you and your friends order something that is on the menu? _I got up with a smirked and put my pen to my notepad.

"_So boys what can I get you?" I smiled_

"_You bitch, how dare, you hit me!" _He got up and was about to hit me when all of sudden he was not in front of me but on the floor. Everyone froze the rest of the group of boys got up.

I turned to were he had landed to see Godric standing above him. His eyes looked dark.

"_Godric"_ I tried to go near him, but was soon stopped by a hand going round my body.

I looked to see one of James friends, _"Let me go!" _

Godric looked towards me, his expression looked a bit scary, and he then looked towards the person that had hold of me. He was then in between us, I had been pulled away from to be on the other side of Godric, he held the guy up.

"_Godric, please don't hurt him"_ I said trying to calm him down.

"_He hurt you, so he as to pay!" _He didn't look at me as he said them words.

"_Not like this" _Tears fell down my eyes. Godric turned to me his faces expression soften, he then drop the guy and turned towards me.

"_I'm so sorry I didn't mean to" _He said his voice sounding like he was ashamed of his self.

He then was out of site, I looked towards them. Sam came from the bar and order them to all leave.__

"I'm so, sorry for what happened" I said looking down.

"Ruby, it's not your fault so don't blame yourself." I looked up at him smiled and he then walked away.

"Ooh my, Ruby are you okay?" She said in a worried voice.

"Thanks for asking Sookie, but don't worry about me, I'm just worried for Godric" I showed her a small smile. 

* * *

**Please Review** and tell me what you think.. :)  
**_  
A/N Like I said I don't own True Blood or the Charlaine Harris novels._**

**_I'm still very sorry, and I'm sorry if this is rubbish yet again. But this time Ill up date right away... But I hope you do enjoy reading it... :)  
_**


	9. Chapter 9  Le Deux

True Blood series and Charlaine Harris novels do not belong to me.

* * *

I'm truly ashamed of myself, I'm so sorry for not updating in the last 10 months… But here is another chapter and I'm going to keep on track with this story…

I want to thank **TWILOVER360**, you are truly the best! :3

* * *

Chapter Nine… Le Deux

* * *

"I'm so, sorry for what happened" I said looking down.

"Ruby, it's not your fault so don't blame yourself." I looked up at him smiled and he walked away.

"Ooh my, Ruby are you okay?" She said in a worried voice.

"Thanks for asking Sookie, but don't worry about me, I'm just worried for Godric" I showed her a small smile. 

* * *

**Chapter Nine…**

It had been an hour since that had happened. I looked towards Sookie, who was taking a table's order.

After taking a table's order and passing it onto Lafayette, the cook, I walked, over to where she was, "Sookie, I…" I stopped.

"Don't worry, Ruby, I'll take it from here and I'll tell Sam, something happened." She said, with an understandable smile.

"Thanks." I said, passed her the money and ran out of the bar. As soon as I came out of the bar, the fresh air hit me, making me shiver from the chill. I looked up at the sky and then towards the woods, I slowly moved towards the entrance.

"Godric." I yelled from where I stood.

I knew just standing there wouldn't help, seeing as I couldn't see due to it being dark and also because of the trees. I decided to venture into the woods, yeah I know it's stupid but I was freezing just standing there at least when walking I could manage to keep somewhat warm.

"Godric I love you, I really do and I also know this weather won't affect you due to being a vampire and all. But I'm freezing, so would you get your ass here now before I scream!" I said then put my arms around myself, due to the cold.

"Ruby"

I spun around on my heels, "Godric"

"Why did you leave?" I asked before he could.

"I made you cry." He said, his eyes never meeting mine.

I walked over to where he stood, "You didn't make me cry, I get upset easily you can even asked Lean." I said with a faint smile.

"But…"

"No, I don't want to hear it you didn't kill anyone, you just lost your temper, everyone dose, hell even I do." I said looking right at him, he then looked into my eyes.

"I would have, if you didn't stop me." He said, his eyes not leaving mine.

"So, if I didn't stop you, you would have killed them in front of everyone in the bar?" I asked, I already knew what he was going to say before he even said it.

"No not in front of everyone, I would have waited until they had come out of the bar." He answered with nothing but truth in his eyes. "But next time if anyone dose hurt you, I will kill them." He said

It grew quite for what seemed like forever, I was thinking of what I could even say to him. It then came to me; I couldn't really blame him for what he did seeing as they were being jerks.

"I'm not angry at you seeing as it was there fault and you was only saving me, but who told you I was at the bar?" I asked

"I came to the house with my child, after Lean told me where you were. I came right to the bar to find them hurting you." He answered.

"So you came over to hang out with me?" I asked showing smiling a bit for the first time, since we both started talking.

"Yes, I wanted to spend more time with you." He said with his own smile.

"You're so sweet, well seeing as I'm free now we can both hang out if you want to." I said with the same smile still on my face.

"Yes I would like that, but..." He was cut off mid sentence from a sound, which made us both turn at the same time.

"Godric it's been to long, I see you have a snack for me then?" A male voice spoke up I knew he was smirking.

"Ruby get behind me now!" Godric said in a voice I'd never heard, his fangs were sticking fully out.

I did as I was told and went behind him, I didn't dare say anything to the stranger that spoke to us. I opened the doors to my shield and let both Godric and the stranger's thoughts enter my mind.

"Who his he, Godric?" I whispered, knowing that this vampire was not a friend of Godric's or Eric's in anyway.

"Le Deux?" was all Godric said

"Yes human that is my name, Godric like I said before it has been to long. But it looks to me like your not going to share this snack, what a shame." He spoke, in what seemed to be a French accent.

I felt Godric's anger start again. "What do you want Le Deux?" Godric asked, his fangs still out.

"Can we all just get along, anyway I am here for a women named Sookie Stackhouse. I know you know her, Lorean said you would." He smirked

"We won't give Sookie Stackhouse to you." He was then in front of me. "And what are you going to do about it, human?" His fangs came out this time.

"Leave her alone, Le Deux!" Godric growled.

"Please tell me you don't care for this stupid human?" He looked at Godric as he spoke.

"And so what if he dose, oh and to answer you questions I am going to do this." I smirked at him, as he then went flying through the air and landed heavily into a tree.

"Godric we have to warn Sookie now!" I shouted, I was then sent flying backwards into a tree.

"No, Ruby!" I heard Godric shout, but before I could answer everything around me faded away. 

* * *

Please Review and tell me what you think.. :)

A/N Like I said I don't own True Blood or the Charlaine Harris novel


	10. Arthur Note Sorry

A/N…

Hello everyone I know it's been nearly a year since I lasted up dated; but I will carry on with this story I promise. I'm just got a massive writers block; but while I'm trying to get out of it, I'm going to edit the chapters that I've up so fair.

So please give me time and I will carry on with the story when I can.

I'm really sorry I mean it; but while I'm having problems with this story, I've seem to have thought of a new story that I'm writing up at this moment in time. It will be a Kingdom Hearts story; while I'm doing the first chapter I will put up what it is about soon.

Riisa Uchiha…


End file.
